smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. This is his first appearence in the Smash Bros. series. He is a camper, much like Saki and Fawful. He specializes from a distance. As of Tier List 3, Mega Man is ranked 19th. His keep away game is the best in the game, and he has quite a few really good sheild breakers. He has a lot of variety; however, that variety only applies to his range game: If someone gets in on Mega Man, he's doomed. He has a few options but none of them work well enough to get him back out. Unlike Bowser, who can escape a doomed range game if he tries hard enough, Mega Man simply has too hard of a time escaping. Even Fawful and Kamek can play mindgames well enough to make Mega Man players crack with ease. Pros and Cons Pros *Amazing camper, one of (if not the) the best campers in the game. *His Specials give him a lot of variety and options in attacks and combos. *He's fairly fast in all areas. *His extremely few Up close and personal options are very good. *Final Smash is an amazing shield breaker. *Damage output is pretty good on some of his moves. *Rush Glide has some nice mobility. *Tornado Strike has a lock-on type feature. Cons *He can do (almost) nothing when he's up close and personal. *His KO Power is pretty bad. *He's a lightweight. *Final Smash aside, his gauge is pretty much useless. *Very bad at building up consistent damage. *He can't combo very well, unlike the other playable Mega Man characters. *Combo-Damage meter totally screws him over. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: That REALLY annoying taunt from MvC(2). *Dtaunt: Mega Man sits down, exhausted, but quickly stands back up. *Rtaunt: Mega Man pretends to fire some shots of his Mega Buster, then grins, ready to fight. *Ltaunt: Mega Man puts his head down and sighs. Very fast taunt. Ground Game *Mega Man is pretty fast on the ground. *Jab: Mega Man fires repeated shots. This isn't really as much of a jab as a projectile, but that is Mega Man, you know. Holding A lets him fire an endless amount of shots. After five seconds, the shots only deal 1%. At startup, they deal 4, and about 3 seconds in, they deal 2%. *Ftilt: Mega Man does his jab while moving. You can move forward and backward while doing this. Better than his Jab, as you can move, but everything else is the same. *Utilt: Mega Man fires his Mega Buster upward. If Tap Jump is on, Mega Man can charge this. Charged, it deals 8%. *Dtilt: You know what to expect by now. If Tap Jump is off, this can be charged in the same way the Utilt can. Same damage. *Usmash: Mega Man performs his Launcher from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. It's an amazing anti-air, and is probably the main thing that keeps Mega Man's close range game from being useless. Deals 12% uncharged, 19% fully. *Fsmash: Another charge move. This one, however... is amazing. Uncharged, it only deals 10% but the hitbox is HUGE. Charged, it deals 17% and has a bigger hitbox. Amazing camping move, even for Mega Man, which is saying a lot. *Dsmash: Mega Man performs his crouching heavy kick from Marvel vs Capcom (2). It covers nice distance and makes your opponent fall, but the startup and ending lag make it very risky. Deals 13% uncharged and 18% charged. Air Game *Mega Man is also fairly fast in the air. *Nair: An aerial version of Mega Man's Jab. Actually a very good idea when recovering from the stage, as your opponent can't go through it (unless they have a projectile of their own). Same damage as the Jab. *Uair: Mega Man performs an upward punch. He uses the Mega Buster (upward) while doing so. A nice anti-air, and one of Mega Man's few Up close and personal options. Deals 9%. *Dair: Mega Man performs a downward kick. You wouldn't expect it out of a guy like Mega Man, but this is a meteor smash. A rather nice one, at that- not much punish or startup, although the damage could use some work at lower %'s. Deals 11%. *Fair: Mega Man performs an aerial version of his Fsmash. It's amazing, since it's essentially his Fsmash without the charge. It only deals 10%, though, and can't be charged. *Bair: Mega Man performs a backward kick. Useless, as the start-up and priority are AWFUL. Deals a nice 13%, though! Specials *Special: Use Weapon. Mega Man uses his current on-hand weapon. These can be changed using other specials. Mega Man's variety is found here, obviously. *Forward Special: Tornado Strike. Mega Man uses his Tornado Attack from Marvel vs. Capcom (2). It's an even better camping method than it was then, because the area it lands on has a lock-on type feature to your opponent. Deals 10%. *Down Special: Metal Blade. Mega Man gets Metal Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. He can't use the things as often as he can in said game, but they're still a really good weapon. Can be aimed in 8 directions and deals 12%. Can be used once every 5 seconds. *Backward Special (yes, Mega Man has one): Leaf Shield. The Leaf Shield from Marvel vs. Capcom 2/Mega Man 2. It has the same basic function, although it's very helpful in combos, something Mega Man has a hard time with. Deals 8%. *Up Special: Rush Glide. Rush appears from behind Mega Man if on the ground, or (oddly) under Mega Man if he's in the air, and Mega Man jumps on him. Rush then glides around automatically (his AI is good enough). He can attack while on Rush, but if attacked, Rush flees and does not come back until Mega Man lands. Mega Man's best way of mobility. Throws *Grab: Mega Man grabs, simple. Has eh range, but the pivot grab has nice range. *Pummel: Mega Man punches the opponent. Not very worth it. Deals 3% but is slow. *Uthrow: Mega Man throws the opponent upward and fires several shots of his Mega Buster at them. Combo ender, and the damage is all right. Deals 9%. *Dthrow: Mega Man knees the opponent in the back, and places them on the ground. Can actually be used to continue some combo's if you have the Tornado/Metal weapon on hand. Deals 5%. *Fthrow: Rush runs in, biting the opponents leg. Mega Man fires some shots at the opponent, and Rush then leaves. Another combo ender. Deals 8%. *Bthrow: Mega Man throws the opponent backwards. Yet another combo ender. Deals 10%. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Hyper Mega Man. Mega Man transforms into Hyper Mega Man from Marvel vs Capcom (2). It's the same attack, just in Smash format. If it lands, it deals (fully) 57%. Basically, it's much better than in those games. It's basically guarenteed to break your opponents shield. It can be put into combos, although only a select few. Not the best, but one of the best Final Smashes in the game. *Battle Attack: Rush Drill. Mega Man summons Rush, as Rush turns into some sort of machine that Mega Man rides in. This is also guarenteed to break your shield, although you'll be able to get some name damage in afterwards. This move hits OTG, which is nice. However, the startup... Oh god, the startup. It gives your opponent enough time to get out, although in some cases (namely those in which this Battle Attack is well thought out) they won't have the time. It's all right because of that, but Mega Man's Final Smash (and debatably his Ultimate Smash) are more worth the gauges. *Ultimate Smash: Team up with Mega Man. Done by rotating the controller 360 degrees, 180 degrees if Tap Jump is on. Mega Man performs a grab. If it lands, he'll shoot his opponent a few times, and then another Mega Man will appear (either Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, or Megaman.EXE at this point in time) and will deal some nice damage. Each deals 100%. Great damage and nice cameos, what more could you ask for? Oh yeah, this is a GRAB. Meaning you have to be up close. With Mega Man. Pahahaha! Seriously, though, the chances of this landing because it's a GRAB on Mega Man are pretty low. Still, if you can land it it deals great damage. That and cameos are always welcome. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Dr. Wily. More coming soon. Rival Battle Mega Man's first rival battle is against Zero. Zero sees Mega Man, and approaches him, asking if he knows a man named "X". Mega Man, confused, says he doesn't know an X. Zero, dissapointed, asks Mega Man to find him if he finds anyone named X. He then stops, and tells Mega Man to fight him, thinking that Mega Man really is X, with lost memory. Mega Man tries to get out, but Zero attacks. After winning, Mega Man helps Zero back to good health. Zero apologizes, and leaves Mega Man. Mega Man, confused, leaves as well. Mega Man's second rival battle is against Saki. Mega Man sees Saki, and is impressed with his long range fighting. Mega Man approaches him, and Saki gets ready to fight as he sees Mega Man. Mega Man (again) tries to convince Saki otherwise, but Saki refuses to not fight Mega Man. After winning, Mega Man asks Saki why he wanted to fight, and Saki shrugs. Mega Man shrugs and leaves, as Saki continues training. Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters